


Tradition

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Ruth White
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Use the following phrase in a 100+ word log / "...dating back to ancient times..."</p><p>Written by Ruth White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

Title: Tradition  
Author: Ruth White  
Rating: Gen  
Fandom: Classic Trek  
Characters Sarek / Amanda  
Summary: Use the following phrase in a 100+ word log / "...dating back to ancient times..."  
Disclaimer:  The characters aren't mine, I've just borrowed them.  
  
Amanda shifted the waistband again. A cool breeze ruffled against her bare skin. She felt almost naked in the outfit. It might be traditional, dating back to ancient times, but Amanda wished that Sarek had agreed to allowing her to wear a more modern dress for her first meeting with his relatives.  
  
"I feel positively bare in this!" she hissed at Sarek as he walked by her side.  
  
"I believe the original purpose was to ensure that the bride approaching her new clan was not armed and yet retain a modicum of propriety," Sarek replied gravely.  
  
"It'd be difficult to envision anyone smuggling in a weapon wearing this, yes," Amanda muttered.  
  
The hot sand beneath her bare feet helped to offset the chill wind that blew down from the mountains shrouded in the dusk. The two pieces of material that hung down from the waistband fluttered around her legs like the caress of silken hands.  
  
"There were a few incidents where the feat was managed," Sarek informed her.  
  
"How!" she exclaimed then winced as her voice rang out harsh against the silence. "On second thoughts, don't answer that. I'm sure I don't want to know."  
  
"The histories do not record that particular detail," Sarek said, glancing sidelong at her. "Though I agree, it is probably best not to speculate."


End file.
